The Words we Say
by Shimmersea
Summary: Rated for Peachie's colorful language. Yes, I do love Peach... Rock on, Mushroom sister!
1. Default Chapter

The Words we Say    

By Shimmersea

DI: I don't own anything. 

***

sEverybody needs a Princess to save.

I mean, Heroes aren't half as willing to save a peasant, right? It has to be someone of royal descent.

Whoa. That was a big word. Didn't think the dumb blonde could handle that one, right? I am not stupid, and I am not weak. But just because of my looks and my descent, people automatically assume that.

My high voice. My long hair. My pretty dresses and frills. Well, to start, my voice isn't as high as it is made out to be. I can speak normally most of the time. My long hair- I can't have any sharp thing in my room. It's not allowed. And my pretty dresses… Well, I don't have pants. 

The fact that the only humans around are two plumbers is bad enough. But to be waited on by walking mushrooms? Okay, now that's wrong. That's why I looked forward to this 'Super Smash Bros.' thing. I had a chance to prove myself. 

But I am rarely picked. I am looked over. Zelda and Ice Climbers get more hits than I do. Zelda with her sex changing ability. Wow. Impressive.

As if my life wasn't bad enough, the males follow Zelda around. Link is half swooning over her, and Marth and Roy pretend not to be influenced by her measures. But I can tell. What is it that make her so appealing? I can kick as much butt as she if I were allowed on the field more.

I grabbed the punching bag, letting my nails sink into its leather. I say nothing, and my eyes are squinted shut. My lower lip waggled, but I won't allow myself to cry. But tears somehow squeeze out the corners of my eyes. 

I hate my name. Peach. It's a fruit. One I'm not particularly fond of. I rip of the glove I was wearing, hurling it at a wall. This turns on a sequence.  It looked like Hyrule Temple. 

Dropping down, I sigh. The Toads are going to be mad that I mussed my dress. But guess what? I don't give a damn. Really, I don't. I'd can't say that in public, though. People would laugh.

'Peach mussed her dress? That's a new one.' I can almost hear their haunted laughs in my ears. 

Looking around me, I think of how much I like this place. Hyrule temple is so beautiful, and so large. I can hide myself in the many nooks and crannies. I usually come her to relax. I take off my other glove, leaving my pale hands unprotected.

As is get up again, my thick braid of long blonde hair flies into my face. I envy my cousin Daisy, with her chestnut hair. No one under-estimates her strengths. 

I get up, and I stomp my foot.

"Challenger!" I yell, and immediately a Polygon appears. Her red eyes look haunted as she watches me, Master Hand's sign glinting on her forehead. She makes a slight smirk.

Great. Even a polygon thinks I'm weak.

She lunges at me, but I twirl and give her a hard kick in the face. Then I pounce, grabbing her wrists and slamming her into the ground. 

The polygon is surprised, and she is still for a moment, pondering what had just happened. But that was enough. I kicked her head, and she went flying. She desperately tried to re-jump the ledge, but I take out my frying pan, charge it, and give her a good strong whack. Let's just say, I wasn't bothered about my weakness anymore.

Sighing again, I breathe deeply. My eyes stared ahead. 

"Challenger!" I again demanded. This time the polygon was male. "More!"

He multiplied.

"Again!"

He once more multiplied, along with his buddy.

"AGAIN!" 

Now there was eight. They all glinted their red eyes at me, and I smirk.

***

 I sat, reading, on the park bench. Nobody said anything to me, and I had nothing to say to them anyways. I flicked my hair from my shoulder.

"A-Peach?" came the all-too familiar voice. I turned, and masked my face with a smile.

"Mario!" I said in my non-trademark voice.

"I-a came from a battle yah." Mario told me, and I nodded.

-Get to the God damned point!- I thought, as Mario plopped down on the bench beside me, bringing my side of the bench up a little bit.

"That's great," I said, smiling off-handedly. 

"And I was a-thinking…" Mario said, looking away from me, "That I'm a-gooda fighter."

-And WHY do I care?- I thought sourly.

"Yes?" I said, looking at my book again.

"We should-a see different peo-pil." Mario finished.

I dropped my book. It pounded on the ground. I wouldn't cry in front of him. I wouldn't. It's just that the fact that I'm not good enough for a lardy plumber can be DEVASTATING.

"You know what Mario?" I explode. "I don't know why I put up with you. You are short, and fat, and by no means attractive, you are not polite, you don't open doors for me, or slide my chair back for me, or even pay the damn bill! I put up with your rude, insensitive ways for too long! I am not going to take you back this time!" I ruthlessly picked up my book, smashed it over his head, and stormed off.

And now, I am lying half-heartedly on the grass in front of Hyrule temple. I can't even begin to describe the mess I am right now. My mascara is runny, and my braided hair is messy and tangled. My eyes are puffy and red, and my dress is ripped and torn.

And Mr. Perfect himself came along.

I jumped up, pulling my feet out of the fountain. God, I hate it when people sneak up on me. I splash my hot face, and rub the mascara forcefully off. I tucked my feet under my dress, and I grab the nearest thing to read: The Toadstool News. I, of course, am on the cover.

"Peach?" came the annoying blue-haired swordsman's voice rang in my ears. I quickly look back at him, then turn back.

"Marth." I stated, pulling my braid to my front, to keep the tangled mess from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked dumbly.

"For all your charms and wiles, you are just as thick as Mario." I state rudely. Then I jumped up, and yelled the now familiar, "Challenger!"

I heard the whoosh of an attack behind me, and I twirled and kicked them squarely in the jaw.

"Marth!" I said, looking at him. As he wiped the blood away from it, he smirked slightly.

"Challenger approached and defeated," he joked. I sunk down, looking at the place I had hit him. Marth looked rather uncomfortable, and I glared at him.

"I was a doctor once, you know." I said, and I dab at the blood with the cleanest part of my dress I could find. "I can't believe it didn't send a Polygon."

"You can't call for a Polygon when another person is in the room," he muttered. "So I had to substitute."

I smiled at him, and dipped the part of my dress in the fountain. 

"Don't try and fight me when I'm pissed," I said, and his eyes glinted at the words.

"You were pissed?"

"I was, and am again," I said sourly as he brought it up. He stood up, and surprisingly, offered me a hand up as well.

"Why is that?" He asked, and I scowled.

"It's that time of the month," I tried, but he gave me a look.

"I highly doubt it." He said, looking at me.

"IF! You must know, that tub of animal fat called Mario thought since he was a 'Good fighter' he could get someone better. So he dumped me."

"Personally," he said, and I glared at him, "I can't see why you didn't dump him first."

"Personally," I said, "I don't care what you 'Personally' feel. Now get out, or be my challenger again."

"Choices, choices," he joked. I scowled, and lashed at him with a fury of high, streamlined kicks and punches. He unsheathed his sword, and I jumped out of the way, and I just… Stopped.

"Marth!" I screeched. I was floating in mid-air. I had never, ever done that before. "GET ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Promise you won't bite, kick, or scratch?" He asked, but I suddenly fell.

"I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY A-" I began as I hurtled to the ground. Somehow, Marth moved into a position where he could catch me, but lost his balance, and we both fell into the fountain, he on top of me somehow. I pushed him, trying to get him off, but he in turn pulled me out. I gasped loudly for breath, then glared accusingly at him. "SS!" 

He laughed, as I sat there pouting. What the hell did he think was so funny. Now my hair was pulled out, and it went in a sheet down my back. I felt cold and wet and angry. I pulled the soaked strands from my face.

"STOP THAT!" I screeched angrily at him when he continued to laugh. My dingy dress clung to my form in the most disgusting way, and it made me feel like a slut. I pounced at him, but I was to mad and weak to make any attempt and attacking.

Still he laughed, and I felt so betrayed. I began to cry. -Stupid,- I thought to myself. -you are crying over the stupidest thing!- But I couldn't stop, and I leaned unto the closest support: Which was Marth himself. 

I really don't know how long he laughed and how long I cried, but we stopped at the same time. I felt like a doll, crying there unto his shoulder, and an ugly one at that he was laughing at. My hair was stringy-dry at the time, and all my smeared make-up was washed away. I pulled myself off of him, feeling disgusted and angry at the same time. I took all my strength to pull myself to the girl's dorms and fall defeated on the bed.

***

I stir my tea, adding two sugar cubes to the apple-cinnamon flavor I so adore. I'm only wearing my nightgown, and my face is stiff from dried tears. My oatmeal, apple-cinnamon, that is, with plenty of butter and milk, is sitting before me, piping hot. 

Besides my tear stains, I am clean, but not refreshed. Mario is talking to Zelda, and she is full-flat ignoring him, smiling at Roy, who is blushing the color of his hair. She also throws a dirty look at Link, who is busy with a picture with a girl with long, red hair. 

My hair floats behind my back in curls, my crown left forgotten on the table. I say a silent prayer before slowly eating my breakfast.

Marth isn't here. Thank God. I wouldn't be able to even look at him without beating myself up. Samus sits silently beside me, outside of her suit. She gives me a meaningful look.

"Can I ask what's wrong?" she asked, and I look her. She's been my best friend ever since Zelda started sleeping around and I defeated her when she was in suit. 

"Mr. Perfect," I muttered. Samus gave me a smile.

"Marth's not that bad," she said, rubbing my back.

"He was laughing at me, and I don't know why." I muttered, taking another bite of food.

Samus leaned her head on my shoulder, and smiled up at me.

"You are just as perfect as he is. Just less blue." 

"I like my blue dress," I said, and Samus giggled. 

"I hear Mario got a solid concussion for that whack you gave him. He came up to me just this morning, calling me 'momma." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

I grunt, and she looks at me, eyes glinting.

"I'm blue, Daba dee daba die…" Samus begins to sing. I laugh, and she keep on singing, and makes me join her. "…I have a girlfriend, and she is so blue!"

"Weeeelll," Samus says, waggling her hips, "One thing I can say for sure is that we are NOT blue."   
  


"Not anymore!" I proclaim, and she laughs.

"I think you are cured of the mopesys." She giggled.

"Are oo better from the snufflie wufflies?" I ask, as she had a cold a few days ago.

"Yup!" she says happily, beaming. She takes another large gulp of coffee, and I finish my tea. Then we both get out, and we both wink at Mario, and he looks confused. We leave, laughing or heads off.

***

"Tournament day," I said, looking at the list. Samus mutters something as she puts her helmet on, but I didn't catch it. Probably complaining she had Zelda to beat. She's in the second battle, and I'm in the fifth with Marth (Yuck) On my team. Not to mention Mario and Zelda/Samus in rapid succession. Her name is called, and she clomps off in her metal shoes. I, meanwhile, stretch. 

"Peach," comes a voice from behind me. I swivel around, coming face to face with Mr. Blue Hair.

"Is that natural?" I blurt out, and he blinks, and looks at some bangs that are hanging in his face.

"Um… I'm not sure, actually." He responds. I blink, wondering how he could 'not be sure'. "I-"

"Oooh, Sam's coming on. Gotta go!" I said, turning swiftly. He grabs me by the shoulder before I can run off.

"We all know she'll beat Jigglypuff. Just hold it a second, okay?" I glance back at him, meeting his blue eyes with my own. He pulls out his sword, and I jump back.

"Let's not get hasty here!" I exclaim. I don't want to have that whole 'floating' problem again. Marth laughed again, and I swear, I REALLY wanted to slap him hard.

"No, I was going to tell you about my sword." He said, finally stopping that horrid laughing.

My eyebrow went up so high I believe it was a centimeter from my hairline. 

"Why?"

"Because." Marth said simply. Zelda sniggered, and I gave her a death glare. I hear the crowd cheer as Samus blasts Jigglypuff of the world. 

"Really, Marth, I don't have time." I said, trying to get away from Mr. Bluebell and his shiny sword.

"MARTH." The voice yelled over the loudspeaker, and I smiled at him.

"And now you don't either." I heard Samus clomping closer, so I shrug, retreating from the front line. Zelda rolls her eyes, and Marth (Did I see a blush?) leaves to the arena. 

"He was telling you about his sword, huh?" Samus' metallic voice sounded. She sounded like she found the slightly humorous. Zelda 'floated' her way over to us, smiling sweetly.

"Peach, can you not tell the obvious signs?" She giggled, and I rolled my eyes. Zelda waggled her finger, before continuing, "Marth likes you."

"Don't be so stupid, Zelda," I respond. "The Bluebell does not like me." Zelda giggles again. I am really getting to hate that.

"Well," she said, smirking, "If you aren't interested, I'll be sure to take him off your… Hands." Samus made a metallic sound, and Zelda smiled… Or smirked, and left. I shook my head.

"Marth? Like me? She's mad." I snorted, and looked at Samus. She didn't respond. "You agree, right?"

Samus took off her helmet, and gave me a small smile.

"Peach…" She began, but I cut her off.

"You think he does? ARE YOU NUTS?" I shrieked, ready tear my clothes, like people in the Bible do.

"PEACH." Came the voice over the loudspeaker. I grabbed my crown from where is was on the table, roughly placing it in my hair, stomping off.

Fin. *

Shim: Okaies, tell me if you like! 

Marth: Heh, I'm in this.

Roy: *Fuming* I hate Zelda.

Shim: Good, you are supposed to.

Marth: Dude, I get to date a princess! I'll be rich!

Roy: Hello! You are a prince yourself! YOU'RE ALREADY RICH!

Marth: ... Oh.

Shim: Hee, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

he Words we Say

Chapter Two

By Shimmersea

***

Shim: Not much to say!

***

Mario looked a little unstable, as I came unto the arena. -Too easy,- I thought, smirking. I smoothed my dress, and Mario fell over. 

As soon as the 'go' sounded, I flew at Mario, throwing him behind me, and then tossing him off the world. He went flying, and I did my fighter's stance. Without that stupid voice. Yuck.

Mario barely made it back to the edge. He hefted himself up, and I threw a mad-faced turnip at him, and then proceeded to kick him into the air. I jumped up, and met him as he began to go hurtling down, and kicking him soundly, he went flying. 

"Ooo." I said to myself, clapping. "Star finish."

Then I noticed I hadn't landed again. I was still floating. Those damned little glittery sparks were keeping me floating. I kicked, but I didn't move down. Or up, for that matter.

"GET ME DOWN!!" I bellowed, unhappy about this. What the hell was going on? Zelda passed by me, and smirked. "HELP ME!" I repeated, but she only tisked and left. Slamming my fists on my knees, I again yelled for help. No one came.

"DAMN YOU PEOPLE! GET ME THE FUCK DOWN!!" I shrieked angrily. It had been about ten minutes now, and I was still floating. I heard Samus' name being called. I yelled in frustration.

I felt my crown loosen. 

"DON'T YOU FALL!" I yelled forcefully at it. It kept sliding… Till it fell, clattering, on the floor. "DAMMIT!" 

"Need some help there?" came a voice from below me. Marth. Great. Just whom I want to see… 

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!?" I yelled, kicking the air. I heard him laugh at my current state, and I began to not want his help. I glared at him angrily.

"How did you get up there?" Marth asked, and I scowled at him. 

"How should I know? I've been here since I KO'ed that bastard Mario." I heard the voice telling that Samus had been defeated. Ooo, she's gonna be mad at me. I screamed again in my dire frustration. 

"Try to drop." He suggested. Wow, what a braniac he is.

"Don't you think I tried that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Try again!" Marth persisted. I wished I'd fall. It didn't work.

"SEE?" I said angrily. "WHEN AND IF I GET DOWN, I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR UNHELPFUL A-" Then next thing I knew, I had fallen, sadly falling into Marth's arms. "SS." I finished. Man, I never get to finish that properly, do I?

"You are down." Marth said, and I scowled.

"Pointing out the obvious, aren't we?" I mumbled, squirming uncomfortably. Marth let me down, and I brushed of my dress. "My crown," I said, looking around. I felt the metal make it's way into my hair.

"Did you do that?" I asked Marth. But he wasn't here anymore. I muttered angrily at myself. Again I heard my name over the loud speaker. "Just don't jump," I assured myself, walking out.

***

Zelda was my next challenger. I brushed myself off carefully, and went in. She was there, looking all slutty and solemn at the same time. 

At the word go, I stayed. She looked at me, as if expecting an all-out attack. But I know about that move that knocks you senseless she's got. Slightly shrugging, she lunges at me, and I pull out my frying pan and bash her. Then I grab her, and butt her off. She jumps back on, and gives me a shock of Nayru's love. I fall back, and she takes this opportunity to grab me and hurl me off. I jump desperately, and have to resort to my parasol to get all the way back.

She's there to meet me with another blow, but I throw a turnip at her, and she catches it. I pounce, kicking her high into the air. A glittery music fills the air, and she's that son-of-a-bitch Sheik. (I before E except after Zelda in disguise) I again kick her, but she returns it by hurling me again. I come up under her with my parasol, and body-slam her. She groans, and before she can get up, I kick her up high, jump to meet her and kick her off. 

I sigh, thinking I jumped. I was floating again. But there was a ledge just parallel to me. If only I could float to it…

Oh god. I was moving. I landed softly on the ledge, and I did my signature fighters' stance. I actually got some cheers. It felt pretty nice, to actually have some cheers. I dropped down, and went on.

***

I strode in behind Marth, trying to pull off a confident look. Roy, who was against me, waved.

"Hi Peach!" he exclaimed happily. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hi, Roy." I replied, a little less enthusiastic. Link, the silent warrior, came in behind the ever-so-jubilant Roy. Link was a somewhat harder opponent than Roy. But I knew Roy wouldn't fight fair if I faced him.

"You take Roy, I'll take Link." Marth decided.

"No, you take Roy. I'll take Link." I corrected, making sure my crown was in place. Marth glanced at me, but shrugged. 

"Okay," he agreed, somewhat hesitantly. He jumped  to the top, and Roy followed much like a happy bunny. I waited peacefully for the timer to start.

As soon as it did, Link went at me with his sword. In a desperate attempt to protect myself, I pulled out a Toad, who squealed at the mistreatment. Link grabbed me by the hair and twisted down, forcing me to fall on my knees, and aimed for my head with the blunt end of his sword. 

A little capsule was tossed at Link, and he was forced to let go due to the explosion afterwards. I too, fell back, slightly breathless, a searing pain rushing through my scalp. I glanced up and Marth who was now easily exchanging blows with Roy. 

My inobservance gave Link another chance. He shot out his hookshot and threw me off the world. I jumped, floated, and pulled out my parasol JUST to barely catch the edge. The sound of an Altean swordsman falling met my ears. Was it Marth? Or Roy? I struggled to pull myself up, but Link cruelly tapped a hand harshly with the blunt end of his sword. 

With a cry, I was forced to let that one go. It thrummed in pain. I tried, but couldn't pull myself up. Link again raised his blunt end, but suddenly was thrown off the world. Through my eyes clouded with tears, I saw Marth, who caught me under the elbow and pulled me up. I collapsed on him, no energy to be angry, jubilant, or thankful.

***

As I fumbled with my keys, walking towards my dorm room, I noticed it was open. I frowned, and pulled out my frying pan. I silently went in, looking around cautiously. 

Some things had been fumbled with… TV was on… Bed was messy. My eyes narrowed. Just then the bathroom door opened, and I twirled, hitting the person with my pan. 

"Samus!" I exclaim, shocked. "Don't sneak up on me!" Samus looked up at me from where so was, curled on the floor.

"What the hell is that pan made of?" she muttered, and I helped her up. Dragging her to my bed, she dropped down.

"Why aren't you wearing your suit?" I asked, softly pressing to see if any bones were broken. None were. Samus gritted her teeth, though. 

"I usually don't." Samus replied, breathing deeply. 

"I'm so, so, so sorry." I said, rushing to get her some ice. "What are you doing at my pad?"

"I wanted to talk to you about bluebell-" Samus began, but before she could finish, I snorted.

"Marth? Yeah, what about?" 

"He… does like you," Samus said cautiously. My eyes narrowed. 

"Samus, I don't want to talk about that." I snarled angrily. Suddenly Samus smiled. "What?" I asked, offended.

"I KNEW IT! You only hover when you're mad!" Samus said, clapping her hands. I glared at her angrily, but she was right. I was hovering above my bed. "But, that doesn't deny the truth. I mean, it's OBVIOUS."

"SAMUS!" I began, but I felt myself land on my bed again. I blinked. Samus, though, was priding herself over her achievement. 

"Guess what?" Samus asked, slightly jumping on the bed. "We get's to go to Onett!" 

"Why?" I asked, still not pleased. 

"Cause, Ness invited us to a special tournament." Samus informed me. "Isn't it cool?" She asked, giggling.

"Okay," I said, looking at her oddly. "What exactly have you been doing? Nothing illegal, I hope? Marijuana's REALLY bad for you, Samus." 

"Stop it," Samus laughed, hitting me softly on the arm. "I think it's cool. I'm going to get a new tattoo."

"Really?" I said, grabbing the remote, and changing it to a show. Samus squealed when she recognized the theme song, and began singing along.

"We gotta find another paw print, that's the 2nd clue, we put it our notebook..." She bellowed loudly, "BLUES CLUES, BLUES CLUES!!!!"

"Samus, you are not musically talented." I said, and Samus shrieked and tossed a pillow at me. I, in turn, whacked her with my bear. That was a pillow fight to remember. . .

***

I really hate communal Friday meals. Everybody is squeezed into one giant table, and the insult throwing contests are immense.

I wore my purple-blue dress, and I was one of the first to be seated. Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Me, Marth, Roy, Ness, Kirby, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, ect., ect., ect…

I stirred my tea in a bored fashion, as Dr. Mario blabbed about something more than half of the table did not want to hear. But Zelda nodded and cooed about how smart he was. I swear that I almost fell asleep on the table. Samus was less then enthralled, and you could see that, even if she was fully dressed up in her suit.

"Think that he ever talks about something that's not scientific?" Samus asked. I glanced at her, and winked. Zelda fumed. She still thinks Samus is a boy. And I have a blonde ditzy friend that comes to eat with me. And since we talk, and whisper, and laugh together, she thinks of me as white trash and Samus is her property. Just like Marth.

  
Yup, Marth has been left untouched. Funny, huh? Anyways, that fact really tics me off for some reason. Maybe cause it makes him even more perfect. Just pisses me off. 

I poke at my food, not hungry.

"You should eat." Samus says in her metallic voice. 

"Mhmm.." I reply. "Not hungry."

"You're facing Zelda tomorrow, you should eat."

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter, not caring to voice that I'm ALWAYS facing Zelda, and 

taking a bite of my untouched food. "There. Happy?"

"Hardly. Eat it all!" Samus persuaded. Kirby took the liberty of jumping on my lap.

"Hello, darling!" I smile, huggling the little pink ball. 

"Hiyee!" Kirby said happily. "Candy?"

"Um, sorry sweetie, I left it in my room. You can come by later and I'll give you some."

"Candy!" Kirby agreed, sitting down on my lap. I laughed, placing a kiss on his little head. 

"You can be cutesy to Kirby and not me?" Samus asked, mock offended. I stuck my tongue out at her. 

"So what are we doing in Onett again? Shopping I hope?" I ask devilishly. 

"Oooo. Shopping…" Samus said, her tone trailing off. "Wait! Hey, Peach! That was low."  
  


Samus loves to shop. So much, in fact, even the money she gets from her bounty business doesn't compare to her credit card bills. I can't say that I don't love to shop either, but I mean, she is obsessed. I mean, obsessed.

"Eat?" Kirby asks, looking up at me. He's pointing at my full plate.

"You can have it." I tell him, patting him affectionately.

"No, Peachie eat?" Kirby insisted. 

"I'm not hungry." I tell him, and he gives me a face.

"Peachie eat or get sick." He said seriously. 

"I'm not hungry, sweetie." I tell him. Kirby glances at my waist. And looks at me again.

"Skiny 'nuff. Don't need diet." 

"I'm not on a diet, Kirbs." He looks at me, puzzled, and then at Samus.

"Both of you're friends are right. You should eat."

I roll my eyes at the too familiar voice.

"Hello, Marth." 

"Princess," he replies. Samus snorts, and I glare at her.

"Sorry. Prince." I say, poking at my food disdainfully. No matter, I'm still not hungry!

"Food is yummy!" Kirby says, jumping up and down in my lap. 

"I know, sweetie. I had a big lunch and a snack. I'm not hungry." 

Kirby looks sad, and Samus is glaring at me. She knows I wasn't here for lunch and my 'snack' was a peanut butter cracker. 

Before they can force me to eat I excuse myself.

***

The trip to Onett was even more fun. We all had to squeeze into this one ugly van. I wanted to drive, but Link got to. I get the ride home though! (YES!) Mario and Luigi are squished into the passenger seat. Yoshi, DK, Roy, Zelda, Fox, Falco and Dr. Mario are in the first seat with Young Link, Ness, the Ice Climbers, and Pikachu on the floor. Then Marth, Me, Samus, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Gannondorf, Bowser (How did they manage that?) Kirby and Pichu are on my lap, and Mr. Game & Watch. . . Well, he's taped to the ceiling.

Mr. Game and Watch is less then pleased, to say the least, but Hell, I fell bad for myself, with Pichu and Kirby on my lap and Marth at my side (He gets the window! No fair!). Samus is trying to take a nap. Her screen is darkened, meaning it's dark in that nice little helmet of hers. I'll bet its air-conditioned, too! She most likely can't hear anything. Sadly, I can. A whole lot of it. Everyone is talking, and is Zelda Eskimo kissing Roy? I shift my legs, and Kirby makes a little annoyed sound, but says nothing. This is going to be a long trip. 

And on turns, I either fall into Samus or collide with Marth. Samus' suit hurts, and Marth is just Marth. I looked at the pamphlet for a little while. I get to fight Zelda again (Whoopee).

I noticed on Samus' screen was different now.

"Samus, what are you doing?" I ask, as Link turns another sharp corner and I fall into Marth, who was napping, and jolts up. (Just great, right?)

"Sssh, it's the best part." Is all she'll say. What is she doing? Wait, I should have guessed. She's watching a movie!

"Do you have popcorn in there too?" I ask unhappily. She just shushed me again. Bitch. 

Marth is now grumpy that I woke him up. But he'll fall asleep again, he shouldn't act like it's the end of the world. 

_//Flashback//_

"HI!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I mean... Um," ... "I 

I think I should rest too. Making sure Kirby and Pichu aren't still awake, I snuggle into the seat. It's already kind of warm. Mmmm. . . 

A sudden screech makes me bolt up from the squishy thing I was sleeping on. I check my watch: I've been asleep for three hours.

I look up in front. Everyone is shaking and yelling and whining. 

"Link, what's wrong?" I ask, and somehow he hears me over the big commotion. (Must be the ears) 

"We're out of gas!" He called back. He actually had to call back to me about eight times before I got it. It was really loud in that van. 

A piercing whistle made us all jump, and it was particularly loud in back. I screeched and covered my hears. 

It was Samus. She made a real loud noise with her suit. I glare at her angrily. 

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, her voice metallic. If someone was still asleep (Which DK was) they were up now. Said monkey hooted angrily. Mario and Luigi's eyes were complete spirals, literally. Link and Zelda were covering their ears. 

"We need to draw straws to see who will go to town!" Link yelled. I protested.

"It should be two! It's easier that way!" I said. Zelda wrinkled her nose at the thought of going with me. I gave her a look that said she'd better watch herself or-

"Fine, two!" Link concluded. 

"But where are we going to get straws?" Ness perked up. All of us fell silent, realizing we didn't have straws, in the car OR at Headquarters.

"We'll write names in a hat, then." Link decided. 

"Okay, fine." Samus declared. "Now DO IT!"

After ten minutes of shuffling, we were all ready. But we were still in the car. I think we should have gotten out to do this, but no one thought it necessary. . . 

Link took out a piece of paper.

"Zelda," he said, reading the paper. Zelda was fuming. 

"But Link darling," she cooed, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, "You didn't mix them up. It doesn't count."

After much quarrelling, Zelda got her way. Instead, Mario drew.

"A-Marth," he read. Marth rolled his eyes and began to get up, but Link told him to wait until the other name was drawn.

Luigi picked that time, and I saw Zelda smirk and wave her hand. 

"A-Peach!" Luigi said. I was angry, yes, but it was better then this cramped van! Kirby looked angry too.

"Me go too?" He asked.

"Kirby, you can stay here."

"Go you?"

I looked around. No one seemed to care. I shrugged.

"Why not? You can come."

"YEA!!" Kirby cheered, attaching himself to my leg.

I got up, and slithered past everyone. Which provided to be very difficult. 

"Nice legs!" Captain Falcon prodded, and it took all I had to keep from kicking him in the National Weak Point of All Men. Gannondorf wasn't quiet either. Kirby, though, thought this was very rude, and rocked them.

Marth, of course, got no cheers. Stepping out, I held my hand above my eyes, shading them. I saw a town nearby. Not too long of a walk. I walked longer on my morning walks. And it was a nice day, cool and breezy, not hot and stuffy like the car. Marth stepped out behind me, and he looked around too. 

"Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded. I felt some tension in the wind: It might rain. I was very glad I had my parasol.

Fin. *

Shim: No comment. R & R if you please!


End file.
